


A Very Strange Halloween

by Zeethulhu



Series: Do-Over IronStrange [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crushes, Dreams are Magic, Halloween Costumes, Interdimensional Battling, M/M, Pumpkins, Saving the World, Star Wars Costumes, Trick or Treating, dream walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeethulhu/pseuds/Zeethulhu
Summary: Companion Piece to "We Can Do Better"Two old men reincarnated into their young selves get to celebrate Halloween together. Trick of Treating, pumpkin carving, matching costumes... And a trip into the Nightmare Dimension to save comatose patients. Pretty normal for the two people destined to save the universe from Thanos.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Do-Over IronStrange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958224
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	A Very Strange Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Halloween special linked into the "We Can Do Better" universe. 
> 
> Anyways, this one is dedicated to the discord. They inspired this chatting with me lol. 
> 
> Feel free to join!  
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! 🎃👻🎃👻🎃🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Referenced to Strange Tales Issue #110 and #116

October 1981: Strange

Act I: Haunted Dreams

It started when Stephen was out at his hometowns grocery store with his mother and Victor. Fall was upon them and there were plenty of things they needed outside of the farm, despite how self-sufficient it was. Beverly Strange hummed and shifted on her feet as she looked at two heads of lettuce. Inspecting them critically. Vic burbled from his place against her chest in the sling she'd tied.

Stephen looked out across the vegetable aisles at a man who was looking around nervously. He looked tired, exhausted even. Stephen thumbed the edge of the Cloak Of Levitation where it was posing as a crimson hoodie. It warmed in warning. Stephen could sense magic inside the store, but nothing active. More like magic already used.

Stephen wandered closer to where the man was hovering over some potatoes. Close enough to the pumpkins for Stephen to have an excuse for wandering off. The man was disheveled. His jacket lopsided and falling down one shoulder. His shirt was missing a button in the middle and was fastened out of order. He was visibly sweating and muttering to himself. With a swift twist of Stephen's hands he cupped his ears and his hearing sharpened. He lifted his hood to hide the glowing seals now adorning his ears.

 _"-Can't sleep..."_ The man muttered. Stephen hummed as his spell picked up the man’s speech. _"Same dream...always the same...not safe. Over and over."_

Stephen frowned, normally he didn't pay much attention to the ramblings of strangers. But the residual magic he was giving off looked like ink spilling off of him. Why did he look like that? Stephen was tempted to offer assistance, that was what he had done during his short tenure as the Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the New York Sanctum. But that was technically in the future. And Stephen was reincarnated. He wasn't within the order yet; it wasn't his duty to help the man. If this man had true need he would fly to New York looking for the Sanctum, even if he didn't know what he was looking for.

The man was clutching at his hair and shaking. _"Please...I just want to sleep. I just want to sleep!"_

"Stephen-...?" His mother called and she was waking over. Her eyes narrowed on the man as Stephen dispelled his magic.

"The pumpkins look good this year." Stephen used his excuse, but looked at the man blatantly. She guided him by his shoulder gently towards her.

"Don't worry about those honey. The pumpkins are ready for harvest. Twice as big." She smiled and led them away from the man. Stephen trailed but still sent off a blue butterfly to act as an invisible tracker spell. The second it landed on the man's shoulder it vanished, but Stephen was acutely aware of the spell activating. They went back about the shopping. He could feel the universe rippling as if it were accepting a change without tearing. Was this supposed to happen? He didn't recall this event. Stephen still pushed some substantial magic towards the universe in hopes of giving it something to work with to avoid a tear entirely. 

"So, what are you thinking for a costume?" His mother asked and drew his attention back to her. 

"Dress up? Aren't I too old now?" Stephen lifted an eyebrow and his mother huffed.

"You're almost eleven, of course you're not too old. Honestly." She tweaked his ear and he jerked away with a laugh. "You forget to act like a boy sometimes. Always coming off like such an old man."

That's because he technically was a man. He'd just given his soul up as fuel to bring himself and Tony Stark into the past as a do over to eventually stop Thanos. He’d watched Tony recurve a fatal wound and couldn't accept the end as it was coming. He knew when he'd combined 14 million universes worth of knowledge into the reincarnation spell, that he...that _they_ could do better.

"Hmph..." Stephen pouted effectively as a ten-year-old should. That was the trouble with full reincarnation but getting to keep his memories. He had to suffer through the indignities of childhood all over again. "What has Donna said she would dress as?"

"She said something about being a princess, but I don't think she's set yet." Beverly turned them down the bread aisle. "Oh, have you spoken to Tony this week? What is he dressing as for his trick or treat?"

"It hasn't come up." Stephen admitted. Mostly whenever they spoke it was confirmation that the other was still there. In the sea of fear they both lived in, with full memories and different lives now playing out thanks to their conscious choices, they only had each other to truly confide in. Butterfly effects of their choices were a terrifying concept. But the power to change their futures laid _literally_ in their hands.

"I'm sure it'll be extravagant. The kind of budget his parents work with.” She sounded wistful.

"It's not about money mom." Stephen looked at her and she smiled as she settled two loafs of bread in the basket.

"Of course not. But can you imagine what he could create?" Beverly smiled. "Tony's mind is exceptional. Just like yours. Only...physical where yours is precise."

That was an interesting way to look at that. Tony just had to think it and he would create something. Stephen _was_ more precise, his knowledge was gained and stored. Less physical, but the results were just as stunning. Tony could build an engine from scratch. Stephen could list of every part inside and out. Explain how they worked and mentally take it apart. Two sides of the same coin really.

A pang of curiosity bloomed in his chest. The soul bond, gifted by the One Above All, linked Stephen to Tony even at a distance. States away Tony should be at the boarding school he attended. Stephen savored the warm emotion that felt like small explosions in his chest. That had been what Tony had looked like as raw energy. The collision of atoms, kinetic energy in light. Powerful, electric, alive. That's how he always felt. But right now curiosity was the emotion coming through their bond. Stephen hummed and touched the center of his chest. He calmed and returned the curiosity with his own gentle emotions.

"I'll think about a costume. Donna won't let me get away without dressing up anyways." Stephen shrugged. He felt his tracker drift away from the store and figured he would observe the man. He would consult the Ancient One about that residual magic he had sensed. It wasn’t anything like what he had seen in any of the universes he'd looked at.

* * *

"A dark residual energy?" The Ancient One frowned at the Astral form of her senior student. Stephen. Strange was a remarkable man living within the body of his ten-year-old self. For a few years she'd entertained the idea to replicate the spell that let him be reborn as himself. She hoped to carry forth her soul after the unfortunate end she knew was coming. But when she's glimpsed the pathway that decision would bring. She would never make it past separation of soul and body. The entities that blessed Stephen would not find her goal so noble. Her time was set in stone. She was fine with that inevitability. 

_"It looked like ink. Maybe shadow spilling around him."_ Stephen paced his body floating a cool three inches from the floor of his kitchen. Mrs. Strange was out for the evening with a friend. Mr. Strange was in the den with little Victor and Donna was upstairs singing. The silencing ward flowing above them on the ceiling kept the noise to nothing while Stephen vented about his experience earlier in the day.

"Perhaps he has attracted a dream curse." She lifted a delightful pumpkin cookie and parsed the ingredients as she sipped her tea.

 _"I've been very attentive, there has been no mystical upset here."_ Stephen paced again. _"He said he'd been seeing the same dream over and over."_

"Often humans with magical potential can exhibit such symptoms despite their inability to control it. Either he is cursed, or he's using magic in his sleep and the black is a marker of stagnant energy he's kept inside all his life." She knew she was leading, but she trusted her Sorcerer Supreme to know what was best. His actions were blessed by the entities protecting this current universe.

She looked at Stephen as he returned to his body. He claimed his own steaming cup of tea to drink. His youthful face was bothered and pinched with deep thought. He must think he was overstepping, why else would he bring this to her attention?

"Stephen, once day you will come to Kamar-Taj and you will be Sorcerer Supreme once more." She still neglected to tell him the elders already saw his aptitude after witnessing what she had of his battle, his spell to reset the clock has proven it to her. Stephen was _already_ stronger than all of them combined. He needed to believe in himself more. He wouldn't accept just being _named_ Sorcerer Supreme. But he knew deep down, as she knew. That it was more than a title. One just _was_ Sorcerer Supreme. There was those who trained and there was one who was. Stephen eclipsed even Pangborne and she had yet to meet him. She had always known what her future would hold. So she would indulge his denial for now. 

"I know this." Stephen gritted out.

"Until then I give you the authority to see to things you feel are troubling." She ignored the sense of danger that clouded around his aura. She trusted in his ability to face it and win. "I trust in you."

"Thank you Master." Stephen looked aside embarrassed. Suddenly the phone rang, and Stephen shot it an annoyed look. She smiled into her cup and as he got up to answer his soulmates weekly call she gathered together his assignments to mail to the school board. She dutifully looked over every correct answer and graded appropriately.

* * *

Tony Stark had few things he enjoyed while living his life as an eleven-year-old at a boarding school. (That he was practically teaching for all he was outstripping even the instructors in knowledge.) One of those things was watching Justin Hammer lose out on plagiarizing his work. Another thing was the labs in which he could get lost in for hours, days even. And the one thing that pleased him the most, was charming his way past the librarians to the phone in their back office. Where he made his weekly call to Stephen Strange.

His time travelling soulmate. Thought they were both denying the significance of that. 

_"Anthony,"_ Stephen Strange, Sorcerer _and_ asshole, answered sounding bothered. While they hadn't even been acquainted on Titan before their battle against Thanos went sideways. Stephen still gave up the Time Stone for Tony. Then he gave up his own life as Tony was dying to take them back in time to try and redo their lives. To set in place changes to the timeline that would hopeful secure them a victory against that giant purple douchebag.

"Heyya Doc," Tony gripped his chest where their soul bond dwelled. The feelings were complicated. Too many to name, negative if he did say so himself. Doubt, worry, confusion. Not something he felt regularly from the other time traveler. "You good over there?"

 _"Hn, I’ve noticed some concerning things in my town. I'll have to investigate."_ Stephen admitted. The feelings ebbed a bit. _"Nothing I wouldn't be handling in the Sanctum of I were part of the order."_

"Oh, you'll be fine?" Tony asked, even while his own worry spiked. For all Stephen was some badass wizard, he was trapped in a ten-year-old body.

 _"I should be. People with supernatural problems found their way to sorcerers naturally. They’ll hear our names, or find themselves at the Sanctums. This is actually all within my old normal."_ Stephen explained. Tony got that, but he wasn't convinced . Whatever it was Stephen was second guessing himself. He didn't like it. But he's just have to deal.

While Tony worried for the wizard, he wasn't in any place to tell Stephen not to solve some hooky bullshit in his neck of the woods. That would be incredibly hypocritical of him. Because if Tony had it his way he'd already have invented all the tech he needed to build his suit. Regardless of the consequences. But that was just it. Tony's choices had consequences that Stephen paid for.

"Would you -..." Tony trailed off. _'Would you tell me if you were in danger?'_

 _"Anthony? Would I what?"_ Stephen asked gently.

"Would you say we're too old to trick or treat?" Tony deflected, he didn't need to put his anxiety on Stephen. "I've never really done it before. We just go to Halloween parties. Or throw them."

 _"I’m sure two forty something year old men...I supposed were both pushing late fifties now-..."_ Stephen trailed off on that mortifying thought. _"Anyways, I've trick or treated every year so far. Donna loves it. She's now talking about wanting to do Star Wars."_

Tony hummed. "Leia?"

 _"Of course."_ Stephen snorted.

"That mean you're going as Luke." Tony asked.

 _"Seems the most logical. She wants to dress Vic as R2-D2."_ Stephen reported. 

"That’s a shame, no Han Solo or C-3PO." Tony remarked and savored the pang that hit him in the chest. 

_"Yeah, shame."_ Stephen sighed. _"I have to go now, its nearing time for dinner."_

"Alright, say hi to your fam for me." Tony wanted to beg Stephen to stay on the phone longer. The damn crush inside him wanted more of the wizard. Tony was shit at impulse control. Fighting this off was a nightmare. But he had to. Stephen was too good for the man Tony knew he still was. Too many certainties lurked in the future. Certainties that scared him. Like Pepper, and his feelings for her despite how he knew he’d break her heart all over again. 

_"Goodbye Anthony, have a good week."_ Stephen bid his good bye and Tony closed his eyes as the longing that surged in his chest wasn’t his own but fuck if it didn’t curl right up alongside his own. 

"Yeah, you too, don’t...don’t overdo it." Tony warned and clenched his hand over the receiver. 

_"I won’t."_ Stephen vowed. They both knew it was a lie. 

* * *

Stephen waited two days before he acted. Then he chose his time for after his family was asleep before he spelled an illusion into his bed. The blankets maintained his shape and a translucent image of him appeared. The seal he'd laid down beneath the blankets would keep going until dawn. If he wasn’t back by dawn he'd need help. So _safety measures_. Stephen tugged the Cloak around his shoulders, and it molded to him into a light jacket rather than it's hoodie form. 

He left the house and looked at the dark windows. He activated the wards at full capacity. The thick thrum in the back of his mind alive and full with energy and safety. Stephen dropped his hand down and the mirror dimension shattered around him. He passed into the alternate dimension and turned on his heel. It moved around him like a puzzle box unfolding beneath his feet. Farm fields folded away like shutters and the full distance between him and his tracker spell vanished in seconds as he walked. It was refreshing when the world didn’t fall around him trying to kill him at the behest of another Sorcerer. 

Stephen mentally shoved away thoughts of Kaecilius. Tonight wasn’t about him. This was about a man who had unknowingly sought out Stephen for help. Even if he hadn’t realized the sorcerer he subconsciously was looking for was a child. Stephen exited the mirror dimension into a quiet neighborhood. He blinked as he looked around and with a wave of his hand sapped the light from the closest street light. No need for anyone to recognize him out in town rather than at home like any good ten-year-old should be. 

Stephen approached the house in question. Single car, the lawn was overgrowing, and no evidence of a pet much less children. A bachelor then. The porch light was broken, but the mail slot was clear. Home then. Stephen lifted his hand and rapped swiftly on the door. He waited, tucking his hands into his pockets. He was going to have to play this smart. He couldn’t afford to waste his magic on a transmutation spell. Not if he was going to be dream walking. All of his magic would have to come with him into that dream place. 

The door opened and the harried looking man was there, his suit shirt still disheveled but the jacket was gone. He looked worse with his red eyes and thin pupils. "What the-? Go home kid!" The man blurted. 

"You asked for help." Stephen spoke calmly. "You were crying out for help; I've come to answer you." 

"Yeah, right kid, where's your parents?" The man looked around and Stephen held up a hand as a shield mandala bloomed with his fingers spreading. The man jerked and looked at the glowing embers of his spell. 

"I am a Sorcerer, I may look like a child-," Stephen waved his other hand in front of him. "I am anything but. You have a metaphysical problem. It is my job to get to the bottom of it." 

The man’s eyes stayed locked onto the mandala that faded from Stephen's fingers and they were once more illuminated by only the light within the man’s house. Stephen waited and the man nodded. "Sorcerer huh?" 

"Yes." Stephen answered. "You appear to lack sleep, perhaps night terrors are saping your energy. Would you tell me about what torments you?"

The man nodded again and backed up, he stepped clear of the door and rubbed his face frantically. "It's my dreams. Every night they are the same. Again and again. Over and over. I can’t stand it any longer."

"Tell me about these dreams." Stephen waved his fingers and the door closed in another feat that cemented his skills to a man who had no knowledge of what skills they were at all. 

"It's the same one. A figure..." he trailed off and shook his head before he walked into the living room. He paced inside the light of the late-night television. He grew more frantic and his eyes darted around at every shadow. "A haunting figure bound in chains. It chases me. Always looking at me. It never stops, it never gives up!"

So it _was_ a dream curse. Well, there was only one way to break a curse so deeply embedded in his psyche. It wasn’t like the one that was removed from Stephen. That one had been removed before it could take effect. Who knew how long this dream curse had been affecting this man? No, Stephen would have to go into this man’s dreams and rip the curse out at its root. 

"Enough," Stephen spoke. "I can help you." 

"W-what?" The man froze. "You can help me? How?" 

"I will go into your dreams. There I will find the cause of your nightmare and remove it from you." Stephen vowed. "You will no longer be plagued by the visions within your mind." 

The man trembled as he took in Stephen's words. He sat down on the couch as if all his strings were cut. "You can _do_ that?"

"Of course I can. I am a Sorcerer of the Mystic Order." Stephen lifted his chin; it always came across more impressive with a beard and thirty more years on him. But it was no less true. "If you lay down and sleep, I will root out the problem right now." 

"Just like that?" The man asked looking terribly hopeful. 

"Just like that." Stephen nodded. The man sputtered out a wet laugh then he nodded. He laid down on the couch and Stephen walked over to settle into a seated position. He started to levitate as the jacket unraveled into its Cloak form. The man gaped for a long moment before he looked at the ceiling in wonder. 

"A Sorcerer, right." He murmured. "I don’t know why but I suddenly feel confident I can be rid of that nightmare." 

"Have no fear, I will be here the moment it unfolds within your mind. You need only sleep and create the bridge." Stephen spoke and he was already pulling his consciousness inwards as spells overlaid within his mind. He rubbed his Cloak once to let it know he was trusting it. 

Stephen waited barely five minutes before he could feel the dreams filling the other man’s mind. Stephen reached out mentally and slipped easily from his body. He passed into the third eye Chakra of his mystical patient and a world of gray bloomed around him. 

Stephen could see nothing but gray fog all around him. The Dream Dimension was ephemeral. It became whatever each dreamer needed it to be in each instance. In this man’s case, it was a range of gray fog. Stephen felt his feet lower to a solid ground and a pathway of black stretched through the fog. Stephen started down the pathway. The fog was a representation of how many perceived their world. Only able to focus on the immediate imaginings that came from a deep REM cycle. He was pleased that the books were true. 

A shadow appeared in the gloom and Stephen looked up to see the figure the man had spoken about. Tall, swathed in a cloak that covered it head to toe. But also bound by chains that clinked in the desolate place. The dark pathway seemed to splinter and reform as the figure passed along it. 

_'No! NO! Stay away! Please-...stay away!'_ The man’s voice echoed over the dream that comprised this small piece of unreality. 

"You! Whoever, whatever you are-," It had to be a demon or a spirit that made the dream dimension home. "Why do you torment this man?"

"He knows the reason why." The figure drew to a stop not a few feet away from Stephen. A fathomless darkness dwelled within that hood. To look too deep was to be swallowed whole. Corrupted even. The figure looked away before it could draw Stephen in by even a fraction. 

"What are you?" Stephen asked. 

"I am a symbol of evil. I take the form of the evil he has created." The entity waved long sleeves around to encompass the foggy world around them. The chains rattled ominously, and Stephen narrowed his eyes. A symbol of evil? "I am chained because of the shackles of his crime. If you do not believe me ask Mr. Crang." 

"Mr. Crang?" Stephen echoed the name. 

* * *

The Cloak remained protectively across it's masters shoulders. holding its human was one of the best parts of its existence. Sometimes it knew Stephen got whistful thinking of the Cloak of the other timeline. The Cloak that fought for the universe. It wasn’t sure how it was supposed to live up to that version of itself. But it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that this boy that was it's master now. Its master who was overdoing it surely by helping this stranger. The Cloak didn’t like the look of the man and remained vigilant.

"Hn, Mr...Crang?" Stephen spoke softly and it jolted the man out of his sleep. The man shifted fully awake and was looking at Stephen with horror. The Cloak lowered Stephen to the floor without jostling him. It was far too attentive to just drop its master. There was never a Cloak more dedicated and caring as it was. 

"He said Mr. Crang." The man muttered to himself. "So that’s what this is all about?! He knows everything!" 

The man was up and pacing in seconds. The Cloak did its best to pretend it was just enchanted clothing. But it remained wary of the way the man paced and looked at Stephen again. The look in his eyes was manic, dangerous even. The Cloak was no stranger to madness. It knew what came of madness. 

"He's in a trance, helpless." The man blurted to himself. "No one has to know. No one needs to know he came here. He can’t tell anyone. He _won’t_ tell anyone!" 

The man ran for a desk in the next room and came back brandishing one of those guns the Cloak had watched come to existence some hundreds of years ago. This one looked different, but it didn’t care. The second that barrel lifted it released its master and flung itself at the man. Wrapping clean around that weapon and filling the trigger space with itself to keep it from being shot. Not while its master was nearby. 

It wasn’t going to fail its master. Its master had left another version of it behind when he reincarnated himself. It was _not_ going to be left behind. It was going to be the best and most trustworthy companion its master would ever need. So it twisted midair and wrapped even tighter around the man’s head and neck. The man struggled and it strained before it twisted the man up tighter and slammed him into the wall. Again and again. 

No one was every going to hurt its master on its watch. 

* * *

The fog started to change as soon as Stephen spoke, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked around him. The evil figure shifted before it sank into the black pathway. The pathway expanded until he didn’t know which direction anything was. The fog darkened from gray to a dark charcoal. 

"It is you!" A voice boomed through the oppressive landscape and hoof beats reached Stephen's ears. He fisted his hands and magic thrummed from his body into his dream state. "You’re the boy they all speak about in their dreams. The Sorcerer Supreme reborn." 

"Who are you demon?" Stephen demanded. 

"I am the lord of this land, and you were foolish to ever set foot here." The voice boomed and a pitch-black horse sidled into view. The armored figure atop the horse was lanky, angular, and sharp where his armor met flesh. A long-tattered cloak fell all around him across the black horse. "I am Nightmare, and you should know better than to step foot into a hostile dimension. A price must always be paid." 

The horse reared up and Stephen stumbled back before he formed a Shield of Seraphim. The horse was repelled back a step, but it just raced off into the gloom and Stephen looked around warily. Ready for anything this creature could send at him. 

"You know your life is about to be snuffed out." The eerie voice spoke and at Stephens feet an image of the real world appeared. He was still in his meditating position but the man he was trying to help was walking into the living room with a gun. He raised it and the Cloak leapt to defend him. The image vanished as a lance made of black ether was swung down at him. Stephen dodged it and threw his hands up as two Bolts of Bedevilment shot from rapid fire mandalas. 

Stephen grabbed for the Flames of Faltine and formed the sabre he preferred. It glowed in his hand at the ready for battle. Nightmare sidled his horse again and looked at him, long lance made of leaking shadows in one hand. Stephen didn’t like this. Nightmare had been written to be a deity closer to that of a conceptual entity. Stephen couldn’t defeat something like that. He wasn't prepared to annoy Nightmare into submission like he had Dormammu. He needed to escape. 

Stephen looked around and realized the opaque ground near the Horse was moving. He saw the bright red of his Cloak on the other side of it. It wasn’t just a viewing portal. It was a gateway back into the natural world. How else would nightmares sneak into dreams? _That_ was his way out. "Nothing can save you now boy." 

"That’s what you think." Stephen snarled and raced forward. He dove over the lance as it was stabbed at him. He hit the ground and rolled right between the horses legs. The ground spilled around his feet like water. He slipped right through and slammed back into his body in an instant. "I'm back, I'm safe!" 

_"You might have gotten away this time! But I'll get you yet Sorcerer Supreme!"_ Nightmare's warning burned through the ether before it faded entirely. 

Stephen got to his feet. The Cloak was wrapped tight around the man they'd come to help It had twisted the man’s arm behind him and Stephen plunged his hand into he tight folds to divest the man of his gun. The Cloak released him like he was filthy and returned to Stephen. It flared proudly and threateningly. The terror in the man’s eyes was met by Stephen's cold gaze. 

"Despite your foolish attempt on my life I have found the root of your curse. Now speak the truth." Stephen barked. 

"I was a fool to trust you. Now I'll never be free of the nightmares." The man sobbed into the rug on his floor. 

"Tell me about Mr. Crang." Stephen ordered. 

"You already know don’t you? You said his name." The man sputtered. 

"The nightmare entity mentioned his name as the reason it was there." Stephen spoke coldly. "Now tell me why a figure of punishment came to torment you." 

"I've ruined many men through my business." The man admitted and looked down. "All to get ahead myself. Crang was the last of them. I-...I robbed him, and he tried to expose me. But he didn’t have any proof." 

Stephen sneered at the man who whimpered and huddled like a coward on the floor. "How much did you rob him of?"

"Everything, his house, his car, his savings." The man sobbed. "He had no proof, and he-he..." 

"Wouldn’t give up." Stephen sighed. 

"I had to get rid of him." The man confessed and began to wail into the carpet. Stephen sneered down at him and tugged his Cloak tighter around himself. 

"You will go to the authorities, right now and confess." Stephen ordered. 

"I will, I'll confess! Anything to make it go away." The man sobbed. 

"You tell them everything you’ve done to others." Stephen ordered. 

"I will, I will I swear" The man jumped up and raced from his house.

"Never speak of what transpired here. no one will believe you anyways." Stephen called as the man opened the door. 

Stephen followed with the Cloak taking him into the air. They vanished high enough to be unnoticeable. They watched as the man drove to the station and ran inside like the figure was going to grab his leg and pull him down into the shadows. Stephen snorted in disgust and used his Cloak to take him home. 

"Thank you for watching over me." Stephen spoke to his Cloak and its lapels rubbed at his cheeks. "You always save me when I need it the most." 

It warmed against his shoulder and Stephen smiled despite his mood still being a mix of fury and terror. That was when he became aware of the cold fear in his chest that wasn’t his own. The farm loomed ahead, and he alighted back to the ground. His wards passed over him and he relaxed. The Cloak stayed on his shoulders before it changed back into a jacket. They entered the house and Stephen made it to the phone the second it started to ring. He caught it before it could even really start.

"I'm fine." Stephen said simply. 

_"You felt like so much anger and fear Doc, let’s start with what fucking happened!"_ Tony snarled. 

"I solved a mystical problem here in town. Now a murderer is confessing his deeds at the police station in town." Stephen said simply even as he traced and activated his silencing spell. He kicked off his shoes and tucked them under the kitchen table. 

_"I'm sorry did you just say murderer?!"_ Tony hissed. 

"Hmm, I didn’t think he was a murderer. Cheating husband maybe." Stephen could admit when he was wrong about something. 

_"So you’re saying you faced off with a murderer and he's now turning himself in?"_ Tony demanded. 

"The Cloak faced off with a murderer. I was inside the Dream Dimension fighting an entity called Nightmare." Stephen admitted. There was a click on the other end and heavy breathing on the other end. Stephen tried to project the energy of being alright. He wasn’t even harmed. The universe wasn’t even kicking up a fuss. It had accepted this as reality. Despite it obviously not being part of his timeline before now. Why? Was this something he would have done later? When the man had more years under his belt of terror and guilt?

 _"Okay, Okay, so you fought some king of nightmares, and the Cloak fought a murderer. I’m with it."_ Tony spoke up suddenly. _"Maybe you could have warned me you were going out to battle tonight eh? I felt all that shit and sprinted from the labs to the library just to use this phone. The fuck Stephen?!"_

"I’m sorry," Stephen said it as easily as breathing. Which was odd, he'd never been able to apologize to Christine like that until _after_ he found magic. But he’d just given in like it was nothing to Tony. He rubbed at his chest and smiled despite Tony’s ire. He did sound kind of cute when he was yelling at Stephen. 

_"I'm still fucking mad."_ Tony snapped.

"That’s fine." Stephen grinned stupidly. He kind of liked it. Just as much as he'd liked the peaceful banter of their summer together. This was just as good. It was real, it wasn’t forced. It wasn’t lies or held back statements. Tony would never spare Stephen his feelings. He'd snark through everything. Or in this case, bitch, and yell. It was...refreshing. 

_"Anything_ else _I need to know about?!"_ Tony demanded. 

"No," Stephen kicked his heel. "Well, the Cloak did save me from being shot." 

_"Stephen I swear to_ god! _"_ Tony yelled and Stephen buried his nose into the Cloaks collar. Yeah, Angry Tony was as amazing as he was hilarious. 

* * *

October: 1981

Act II: Mystery Sleep

Tony...was concerned. It all started after the night he'd woken up to a feeling of being terrified. It was his feelings for sure, but the way his chest had felt like distance had scared him. Tony had sprinted from the lab he'd passed out in and raced for the library. He jimmied the lock and snuck right into the office where he'd hesitated. It was the middle of the night; the farm would be asleep. If Stephen was fighting Tony would either be a distraction, or he'd put everyone in danger by calling.

He'd sat for two hours terrified out of his mind as he felt that weird distant feeling of focus and terror. Then the bond came alive with fury. Anger and disgust. Another half hour passed before the emotions leveled into a calm that let Tony know now was the time. He dialed the farms phone number and it barely rang once before the conversation happened that upset him more than anything else.

Stephen had been fighting some inter dimensional douche bag. Then he'd almost been shot while he was waltzing around outside of his body! Tony suddenly understood Pepper's hate for him rushing off into danger. He understood her fear of losing someone important. He'd suspected, oh how he'd suspected the doc was into some shit. Now he _knew_ what had gone down.

Tony didn't want to tell the wizard to give up the mystic shit until they were old enough to back each other up. That would be stupid, Tony knew how _he_ would react to that. He knew how he _did_ react to that. He'd made sacrifices for Pepper. Promises he knew he was going to break when he made them. She'd been patient. _Tony_ was _not_ patient. He knew this about himself. So he approached the following week the way he wished Pepper had done for him.

Tony tested through the entire fall semester in one day. The school was both appalled and ecstatic at his progress. He finished all of his projects and turned them in immediately. He even cowed Hammer out of his lab to avoid his plagarization. Then he made a call to his parents.

 _"To Nebraska?"_ His mother asked. _"Right now?"_

 _"Son, I think they're going to be busy right now. Donna has school and readying the fields for winter. I don't think it's right to ask them to take you for the two weeks left of the month."_ Howard fussed over the phone.

"But dad," Tony sucked up his pride and turned up all the charm a beloved son could muster. That was his ace now. His father was weak to him in this timeline. "I've never been trick or treating."

He smirked in victory as both of his parents sucked in breaths of horror. _'That's right, wonder if you've raised a normal child. Trick or treating is normal.'_

 _"We do only ever attend Halloween parties."_ Howard relented first. Tony’s devilish smirk spread wider.

 _"I-...I’ll call Beverly."_ Maria hung up her part of the conference call.

 _"So...trick or treating huh?"_ Howard asked.

"Stephen said they were dressing up as Star Wars characters." Tony assured.

 _"Oh, I see then. You want to be Han Solo?"_ Howard hummed.

"And...C-3P0." Tony added on.

 _"Wait...what?"_ Howard questioned incredulously.

"Costume change." Tony snapped his fingers proudly. It was technically the first time he'd ever trick or treated in either timeline. He was going to make the most of it. That's was only one part of the situation. The other part was to assure himself Stephen was actually okay. 

_"I-..."_ Howard stalled out. Then he thru Med his fingers. _"You know what, I’m sure we have some spare metal in your lab at home. I'm sure we can rig up some good robot armor."_

"Really?" Tony sputtered in surprise.

 _"I'll send Jarvis to come get you. We'd better get ready so you can trick or treat."_ Howard said and Tony let a furl of affection live in his chest. Goddamn was that a novel concept. Howard building a Halloween costume for Tony. He actually couldn't wait to see it.

* * *

Stephen stepped back from the decoration he was making to the front of the property. Once again the teenagers had stolen their pumpkins for smashing. Stephen was tempted to put a minor hex on the pumpkins just to keep them from stealing more but that wasn’t a fair use of his magic. Instead he put weight charms on the pumpkins. That should give them something to _work_ for. 

He was just adjusting the hay one more time when he heard a car in the distance. Stephen shifted and looked across the farm to the portion of lawn to the other side of the house where a number of cars were still parked despite the waning afternoon. The dry corn maze was a favorite for the town. As well as the pumpkins all picked and laid out next to the barn for selection. He didn’t want to have to turn anyone away, the Halloween season was good for the farm. The car pulled up behind him and stopped. Stephen frowned as his chest warmed with that telltale feeling of proximity to Tony. 

He twisted around and there Tony was grinning as he leaned out of the back window as Tony turned around. "Hey there Doc." 

"Anthony?" Stephen gaped at his friend. In the back seat was Maria Stark and in the front passenger was Howard with Jarvis driving. 

"So, we came to do the Halloween thing with you guys. I know there’s like a week and a half, but still." Tony grinned pleased. "Mom and dad wanted to let me trick or treat for the first time. So you’d better be gentle with me. It's my first time."

"Tony!" His mother gasped before she laughed in horror. 

"Tch, I'll ditch you first chance I get." Stephen slapped himself back into place and shrugged. "Is your costume even any good?" 

"I think you’ll be impressed." Tony smirked and Stephen shook his head despite his fondness. 

"Well, better get up there. It's almost time for dinner, so you’re all on time. I was wondering why my mother made that huge pot of chili." Stephen snorted and Tony whipped back into the car. 

"Jarvis! There’s chili get up there _right_ now!" Tony declared and Jarvis chuckled. 

"As you say sir." They drove up the rest of the drive and Stephen looked over the wheelbarrow with the smashed pumpkin remains and nodded. It was as good as it would get for right now. He wheeled his burden to the barn and tossed the pumpkin remains to the dogs that were ranging over the animal pens like sentries. The dogs leaped forward in excitement scuffling until they each had a piece of orange shell. 

Stephen then headed up to the house. The Starks were already inside with Beverly and Donna. Stephen looked outside to the tractor ride where his father was just pulling in. He stayed outside to help finish the experience by helping the other kids pick pumpkins from the massive pile. Anything to keep them from climbing up onto the hay stacks. No need for an injury this season. Once they were all sent on their way, their payments tucked in the lock box Stephen followed his father into the house. 

Dinner was rowdy and excited as Howard and Eugene launched into excited conversation. Beverly and Maria were chatting just as amiably. Donna was giggling at something Tony was saying and Jarvis cooed at little Vic in an attempt to coax the baby into picking up an oyster cracker to gnaw on. Stephen stifled his pleasure as he ate his chili and enjoyed the contentment flowing from Tony’s end of the bond. 

Stephen was just reaching for his drink when he saw the newspaper under his father’s elbow. With a firm tug Eugene let it go without stopping his conversation. Stephen unfolded it to see the full front page and frowned. _'Another Person Palls Into A Coma! Man Sleeps For Two Days Without Waking Up!'_

Stephen unfolded the paper further and frowned. He didn’t pay that close of attention but in a single week at least twenty people had fallen asleep at home and slept for over two days before being rushed to the hospital where they were declared to be in a comatose state. Twenty people? That was a lot. His instincts immediately screamed that this wasn’t just a random occurrence. He was only a week and a half past his battle in the Dream Dimension. Or rather the Nightmare Dimension. This was awfully close to that time frame. 

_'I'll get you yet Sorcerer Supreme!'_ Nightmare had threatened. Stephen had read about Nightmare; the demon was comparable to Dormammu. Why _wouldn’t_ he try to attack after Stephen had fought him. And a comatose sleep? Why _couldn’t_ he do that? He controlled the nightmares of every living being of the universe. What if he just trapped them there, like he'd tried to do to Stephen?

"You good doc?" Tony asked as he leaned closer to Stephen. 

"I am fine." Stephen folded the paper up and turned to his friend. The look in his eyes told Tony they would speak about it later. 

* * *

Once everyone had turned in for the night Tony watched as the heart of the farms wards flared with life aggressively and activated. They burned bright for a moment before Stephen started shifting through his books and cursing. "I gave it back." 

"Gave what back?" Tony asked. 

"One of the ritual books, The Ancient One took it back with her. Damn." He raked his fingers through his hair and Tony tilted his head. 

"What’s going on Doc?" Tony asked. 

"There’s been twenty cases of people falling into a comatose state within the county." Stephen growled and started pacing. "It’s not been long since I fought Nightmare and escaped." 

"So, what? You think he did that to these people?" Tony asked. 

"I'm not sure, I need to visit them and see for myself." Stephen shook his head. "Let's wait another hour for everyone to be asleep. Then let’s go to the hospital." 

"Sure, so how are we getting there. I don’t think your local lawmen will be too pleased seeing two kids just driving across town." Tony was down, if Stephen thought these people were in danger, then they couldn't _not_ help them. 

"We'll fly there, you practiced your repulsor spell." Stephen said with a firm nod. After an hour he cast some kind of spell that made it look like they were fast asleep in the bed and roll out. Then he opened the window and led the way out where the Cloak unfurled and made him levitate. Tony had to concentrate for a moment and then he was forming four of those blue mandalas that let him fly like he was in the suit. 

Stephen led the way up into the sky, and Tony reveled in the way the air whistled through his hair. He couldn’t wait to actually be flying with his own tech. Sure Stephen had given him the ability to do so with magical energy, but it wouldn’t compare to his actual repulsor tech, or his suit.

They flew over fields and country roads. The town became a spot on the horizon and then street lights and still active houses and neighborhoods came to life. Stephen banked to the right of their northward flight. The hospital was bright in the distance, but Stephen just flew a bit higher and led them to the rooftop. Setting down was a relief, Tony felt entirely exhausted.

Stephen brushed his collar back and the Cloak retreated to its hoodie shape. Stephen walked over and measured their gazes together. "I'm going to cast a spell on us that will keep anyone from noticing us. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course." Tony nodded feeling full of trust and a desire to do something. Stephen tapped Tony's chest and a square looking mandala unfolded there before another covered Stephen. The orange sparkles faded, and Stephen marched with purpose towards the roof access.

In seconds they were inside the hospital. Tony wondered how they were going to find what they were looking for, but Stephen was looking at the ground and following some unseen tether. They went down a floor and dodged nurses and doctors as they approached a room that a doctor and a detective were standing in front of. 

"My captain is concerned about the number of people who are now in comas. There's no sign of a crime being committed; they've just stopped waking up." The detective pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need answers Dr. Warren. Is it poison? Are there toxins in the water?"

"Each case is the same. The patients all sleep for over forty-eight hours with their eyes open. No change in their vitals. We can find no evidence of poisons or toxins in their bodies." Dr. Warren adjusted his round glasses. "There's simply no change."

Stephen surged forward the second they walked to another room and caught the door before it could fully swing shut. Tony followed the wizard into the room and left the door just slightly ajar. Stephen picked up a chart from the hook by the bed.

Tony looked at the woman lying on the hospital gurney. Her eyes were taped closed. She looked sallow and weak in the hospital gown. The room was littered with flowers and cards. A school teacher it looked like. Damn.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Tony whispered.

"I suspected the moment I saw the news article. It's only been a week and a half." Stephen's fingers tightened on the chart. "The vitals say they shouldn't be asleep. If they were attached to an EEG right now they wouldn't be putting off regular brain pattern signals."

"So what does your mystical MOJO say?" Tony asked. Stephen came over and made a ring with his hands he held them up and his skin lit with orange sparks. Tony obliged and looked through the little port hole Stephen made. Tony jumped back in raw fear for a second. Stephen stayed put looking over his arm at the bed. "That's what you see?!"

"My third eye is open to the mystical energies of this dimension and any other I come across. Yours is just closed Anthony." Stephen spoke bitingly. But it was a stress reaction. One Tony knew intimately. He wasn't mad at Tony, or even actively trying to be derisive. He was angry at what he was looking at. Tony wrapped his fingers around Stephen’s wrist and looked through again.

The room was no different, but the woman was. From under those taped eyes flowed some kind of wispy black smoke looking ink that spilled down her cheeks and onto the bed. That same black substance seeped from her ears, nose, and mouth. There was a trail of it that led from the room. Well, that explained how Stephen had tracked her. She much have been air dropped here.

"What is it?" Tony whispered diisgusted horror.

"Magical run off. A residue from the spell used to take her dreaming soul to the Nightmare Dimension. There's an absence to her. You might not feel it, but I can. Like a gaping hole in this room and the countless others in this hospital. Like he scooped their core beings out."

Tony stepped back and Stephen shook his hands free of the magic. Butterflies erupted into the air before they faded just as fast. "So how do we get it back?"

"You're just full of surprises today Anthony." Stephen was looking at him oddly. The bond in Tony's chest, which had been simmering with focus and fury flooded with a strange mesh of awe and cautious hope.

"Well, you're obviously more experienced here. I'm following your lead." Tony flapped a hand and rocked on his heels.

"It killed you a little to say that didn't it?" Stephen snorted.

"Yes, but only a little. Don't make me acknowledge it. It'll give me a complex." Tony huffed. "So, almighty Grand Wizard of Hogwarts... How do we get these people's souls back? And don't give me some bullshit gloss over. I'm trying to quantify the existence of souls. Lay it all out for me Steph."

"We return to the farm, and I make a call to have the Ancient One bring me back the book she loaned me." Stephen announced and refreshed the spell coating them both before he led a careful path back out onto the roof.

"So, you need a book?" Tony asked as soon as they were back in the air. Stephen stayed closer as the autumn wind blew over them both. His critical eyes watched Tony and he could feel the others concern. Tony stayed focused to show the other that he wasn't going to lose his grip of the only magic he knew. He wasn't going to plummet out of the sky.

"It's one I've been reading through for other things. I made note of the spell inside but did not read it. I have no memory of this spell in any of the universes, so this battle is unique to me in that it hasn't happened yet in any of the universes leading to the fight on Titan." Stephen explained. "I'm going to create a portal into the Nightmare Dimension. A road really. It predates the sling rings, but it is also stable enough for ethereal travel. The Dream and Nightmare Dimensions cannot be accessed any other way."

"Okay, so what do we do once you make the portal?" Tony questioned.

"I go into the nightmare world and bring back those souls." Stephen answered and Tony glared at the distinct use of _'I'_. Yeah, that wasn't going to be happening.

* * *

"Dude, do you have to be so neurotic about it?" Tony's voice drawled from behind Stephen.

"Yes," Stephen replied absently. His critical selection process would make for the perfect pumpkin for the barns porch.

"He's always like this Tony." Donna complained from where she sat wrapped around a tall thin pumpkin. Tony was holding a small pumpkin with a delighted smirk. "It has to be _'Perfect'_."

"It does, I would be done faster without all the sarcasm." Stephen glared and returned to consulting the pile of pumpkins still lying all over the grass next to the barn. The last few from the harvest, there were a few of the children that were out on the wagon ride through the cornfield. This was the time to select as there were only a few days left until Halloween.

"Hey there kids, what's going on out here?" Howard approached their gathering curiously. He was holding a cup of coffee and looking very much at home in his sweater and jeans.

"Steph is taking _for-ever_ to pick a pumpkin!" Tony griped.

Stephen flapped a hand and stepped forward as he spied a pumpkin that looked just right. He picked it up and it was just the right size and shape. He drew it closer and flitted his fingers over a repair spell that returned half of the pumpkin stem to the pumpkin. No one needed to know it wasn't perfect right away.

They walked with purpose to the porch that was strewn with newspapers. Stephen took the Cloak off and draped its jacket shape over the porch railing. He knelt and claimed the knife Donna was eagerly grabbing for. With a chiding look he flipped her pumpkin over and used his knees to hold it up while he cut out the bottom. He balanced the round gourd on her lap and handed her a scoop. 

Tony swiftly took the knife from Stephen and cut out the top of his pumpkin like he belonged in a slasher film. Once he'd cleared his lid he passed the knife back and Stephen carved the bottom of his own pumpkin.

Howard lingered close as they made a mound of "pumpkin guts" on the porch. He chuckled as he watched Tony and Stephen wondered what was being made with a marker on that pumpkin. Stephen instead accepted his sister's design and dutifully carved out what she'd drawn. It was cute, with rounded edges that he was good at making for her.

Then he set in on his own plan. Carefully working on the base before he started on the rest of his pumpkin. Tracing along the grooves with the knife. Howard walked off a moment before he returned with some candles from the house. Donna and Tony accepted theirs and posed their pumpkins on the steps. Tony dropped his in the grass and claimed a handful of pumpkin seeds to pose with his pumpkin. Stephen joined them as Howard lit each candle.

Donna's pumpkin had cute eyes and was blowing bubbles. She giggles when the careful lines he'd made glowed and made the cute pumpkin more adorable. Tony's had a pained face, the eyes turned inward. Out of the low mouth was a spew of pumpkin seeds. It looked like it had vomited all over the grass. Clever and funny judging by the amusement Howard was displaying. They looked at him curiously as Stephen was still holding his pumpkin.

Stephen nodded and he set the base down on the top step. Howard lit the candle and Stephen positioned it on the base. Then he adjusted his still normal looking pumpkin. Stephen set it down on the base and let go. The loose segments lowered into a splay. Creating what was essentially a blooming lantern of a pumpkin. 

"I want to be impressed by the structure of that. But I'm just appalled that's its better than mine." Tony crossed his arms. Stephen buried his smile by turning it into a smirk of victory. "This isn't over Steph! I'm going to be dressed better for trick or treat!"

"I’m sure." Stephen raised a brow challenginy. Tony bristled indignantly on response. That just delighted Stephen. 

"I'll have you know! I _made_ my costume!" Tony pointed.

"Hmm, I'm sure you did." Stephen needled in a little more. Making Tony bluster was so very fun.

"I don't know who's winning or not anymore." Donna sighed.

"Me either." Howard looked at her and she giggled.

"All done out here? How about some cider?" Beverly asked as she opened the front door.

"Yes please." Tony threw his hands up. Stephen smiled through the bubbling emotions in his chest. Despite everything else going on he was still enamored with the way Tony felt. He worried his crush might never fade.

* * *

"Oh, you all look so adorable!" Beverly gushed as she kept snapping pictures.

"I just...they all _match!_ " Maria mirrored the other mother as they took dozens of photos.

Tony had savored the spike of attraction that had hit him in the chest like a freight train minutes earlier. He'd been a little floored to see Stephen dressed as Luke Skywalker in his white robes. It looked suspiciously like the garb he'd worn when he was just some wizard that got captured in front of Tony. The Cloak was now posing as a candy bag.

Tony shifted in his riding boots and checked that his 'toy' blaster was still in place. 'Toy' in the way that Howard believed it to be so. He knew because he'd worked on it after getting to the farm. That his blaster was about as real as an actual taser. Good enough for now because some Nightmare demon was stealing souls. A small weapon to face off with a demon. But it made Tony feel better to be armed.

Donna was dressed very cutely as Princess Leia. She even had her hair up in perfect spiral buns. She was very adorable. And in the stroller was Vic. He was dressed in a white onesie decorated with blue stitching to look like R2-D2. Tony's heart melted a little more. The Strange kids were too cute for words.

Jarvis was going to take them trick or treating as Beverly and Eugene had convinced Tony's parents to join them at a parent's Halloween party. Donna was going to be splitting off at the end of the night to her friends for their annual Halloween sleep over. Tony and Stephen would catch a ride back to the farm with the adults after that. 

Tony was actually a little excited to trick or treat. His second costume even lay tucked in a sack underneath the stroller. He had never gotten to do something like this. He'd lied about it to his friends the first time he'd lived his life. Acting as if it was something he'd done before. But now he was _actually_ getting to trick or treat.

Everyone bustled into their cars and drove into the town which was bustling with activity. Block parties, haunted store fronts, and trick or treaters everywhere. Tony marveled at it all. They arrived at the house in question. Everyone said good bye before an address was handed to Jarvis and their patents went to the Halloween party. It would be good for his parents, attending a party as parents instead of socialites.

Tony caught Jarvis looking very amused and happy as they walked. It was so different from how he used to look at Tony during his childhood with pity and guilt. It made Tony glad that he'd gotten to do this all over again. That he'd given his parents and Jarvis a chance to enjoy this life the way it _should_ have happened. Maybe that made him selfish. Tony had never said he wasn't though.

The first few houses Donna led the way up. Knocking on screen doors and cheering, "Trick or treat!"

Tony did a few of his own. Unable to deny the childish energy that built in him as they went. Even he did and let himself go, he savored the warm affection that bloomed in his chest. They hauled candy after two hours to the park and Tony decided it was time to change into his other costume. He was wrestling his boots into his C-3PO legs when Stephen entered the bathroom.

"Anthony, are you alright you're taking a while?" Stephen's voice echoed over the bathroom walls.

"All good just needed a minute." Tony shifted and his foot popped into place. Excellent.

A crackling sound could be heard, and Tony looked up to see sparks flying in the air. Stephen's voice lifted again. "Master, what brings you here?"

"I stopped by the farm first, but your wards were closed. I tracked you out here instead. Happy Halloween." Her voice cut through the bathroom and Tony poked his head through the stall and she stood in dark tan robes. "Apologies for the delay. Another student was studying the book."

Stephen accepted a tome from her that he tucked into his 'Cloak Bag'. "Thank you."

"Indeed, I shall see you in a few days for lessons. If you will excuse me, there are some mystical summoning’s happening tonight that must be handled." She nodded to Stephen, then to Tony before she was back into the portal. Tony looked at Stephen for confirmation.

"So we're doing it tonight ? "Tony asked.

"Once we're all back at the farm." Stephen acknowledged. "Those people need help to return."

"We'll help them." Tony affirmed. He returned to the stall and finished putting on his costume. As he stepped out with his Han Solo costume tucked in his bag Stephen snorted.

"Only you would consider a costume change in the middle of trick or treating." Stephen shook his head. Similar to the spike of attraction he'd felt earlier in the night in reaction to his Han costume, their bond simmered with affection. "Nice C-3PO."

"Thank you, I try." Tony grinned and mind tossing long hair. He executed a small bow and they walked out to the rest of their party. Jarvis chuckled and shook his head.

"Your father said you were planning two costumes. Well done sir." Jarvis shook his head fondly. "Come, we can do a few more blocks before we have to take Donna to her sleep over."

"Let’s do it." Tony cheered and did his best C-3PO awkward walk. Donna giggled and Stephen projected some sharp amusement and affection at the same time. Score. 

He got compliments as they had the whole night by their group costuming. Tony was feeling very accomplished, and rather grateful. He'd been grateful that Stephen had thought he was important enough to bring along on the great rebirth plan. He'd been terrified making a monumental change to his own life in completely removing the triggers that turned his family toxic. Instead of growing up horribly, he was growing up again in a healthy environment. All because of Stephen. He got to do _this_ because of Stephen. 

They were approaching Donna's sleep over destination and Tony reached out and took Stephens hand. He didn’t say anything, just let his emotions do it for him so he didn’t ruin it by running his mouth. Gratitude, relief, happiness, and togetherness. He didn’t want to acknowledge the crush; this wasn’t so much about that. But he wanted Stephen to know he was a tad overwhelmed with all the wholesomeness this evening had become. 

Stephen grasped back and looked at their hands. His eyes were complicated, and the comfort he exuded helped settle Tony. He hoped he could offer that same little island of comfort in the middle of their sea of uncertainty. The bond between them nearly sang, it felt like his chest should be glowing like it did when the arc was buried there. They arrived and Tony reluctantly let go. Their quiet moment over as Stephen took charge and spoke to Donna's friend's mother. After an agreement to look over Donna’s candy they bid the girl goodbye and started back towards the party. 

Stephen deposited the Cloak bag into the stroller and picked Vic up to soothe him into sleep. The grumpy baby settled immediately. Tony drank in the sight, back on Titan he would not have taken Stephen for the nurturing type. It was a good look. He kept seeing flashes of gray tinged hair, a sharp goatee, and high cheekbones. _'Get it together Stark.'_ Tony cursed at himself. _'There’s a mission to complete.'_

They met back up with their parents and Stephen relinquished his brother to Beverly. The drive back to the farm was boisterous and then the hour they spent going through candy with Howard and Maria in horrified awe as Beverly deftly removed half open pieces of candy and scrutinizing everything.

"You ever have any really suspect candy?" Tony asked. 

"No, but better to be cautious than to be flippant." Beverly smiled and finished it up. Maria and Howard then sent them both up to change out of costumes and settle in for the night. Stephen spent a little longer in the bathroom but when he returned after bellowing a good night he locked down the bedroom. Golden wards bloomed to life around them and Tony marveled at the magic he should hate but didn’t. Stephen would never hurt him with magic. 

He finished sealing and locking the room from entry with what Stephen had told him was a spell that would send their parents back to bed if they came to check on them. Stephen walked to his closet and dropped his costume there and tucked his feet into some boots. The Cloak wrapped around his shoulders again, but Stephen pulled it off. He looked at the cloth and sighed. "Anthony, I want you to wear the Cloak."

"What?!" Tony sputtered as he was tying off his flannel shirt to his waist. 

"I know you’re going to insist on coming with me. I can’t protect you as well if I have to fight Nightmare. I'll need to focus his attention. You will help guide those souls away. The Cloak will protect you in my stead." Stephen said and Tony wanted to object. 

"I can’t take your...your magical protection! What if you need it?" Tony objected. The Cloak retreated into the air. It floated above Stephen and they had a weird standoff. Then it seemed to nod, as if fabric could _nod!_ Then it swept over and wrapped itself around Tony and turned into a hoodie. 

"I'll be fine, I fought him in my dream state." Stephen gripped his hands a few times. "I'm fully equipped for battle. This way you can use your repulsor spell offensively if you need." 

Tony rubbed his fingers over the Cloak's fabric, and it tightened as if vowing it would protect him. He hated this feeling. He literally hated it. He was so bereft without his armor. He was making do as situations called for it. But he wanted to protect his wizard at the same time. He looked at Stephen and the hard eyes of a grown ass man stared back at him. Right, they had a duty. They had a mission to save these people. If they bit it here they weren’t meant to save the universe.

Tony wasn’t okay with that,. 

"Alright, I’ll get the people out you distract him." Tony nodded, “Steph, don’t you die on me. I-...I need you." 

"Anthony." Stephen walked over and wrapped his arms around Tony, he was gaining an inch or so on the wizard. He grabbed at Stephen's shirt and dropped his head to the thin shoulder. Anxiety ramped up, the same kind he’d felt finding Peter on the ship going to Titan. "I'm not going to die. I won’t get hurt I promise." 

"Yeah, well you already fought this guy then told me after." Tony groused, now he really understood how he'd treated Pepper. God he was such a bastard.

"I did, I'll fight more threats than you will ever know about." Stephen admitted. "But I will come back. I can’t let the fate of the universe be decided upon an enemy. It has to be saved by us. Dying would get in the way of that." 

"It would," Tony nodded. Okay, get his shit together. It was go time. "I wish you had music to go with this." 

"I will not play rock when I go to fight a dream demon." Stephen snorted and backed up. As he did a seal flowed all across Tony's body. "Added protection. Should you physically get attacked."

"Alright." He was squishy, he got it. Tony whipped his flannel off his hips and tied it deftly around Stephens like he did at the end of summer. Stephen allowed it before he turned to collect his book from the pile of candy sitting on his desk. Tony stepped back as magic started to unfold as Stephen walked to the middle of the room. 

* * *

Stephen tossed the Book of the Vishanti into the air and it floated all on its own. Fluttering pages opened of their own accord and Stephen held out his hands. "In the name of the Dread Dormammu-...In the name of the All-Seeing Agamotto-...By the powers that dwell in darkness-...I summon the Hosts of Hoggoth. Lead me to the source of Nightmares! Obey and bind yourself to me, I am Doctor Stephen Strange!" 

Fog rolled from beneath his feet and all across the protection circle that he had formed as he grabbed the book. Tony hovered just behind him, close and reassuring with his presence. The fog filled the circle before it gathered together to form a portal all on its own. Stephen held out his hand as the spell snapped into place. Tony gripped his hand, not with feelings of gratitude and comfort as he had earlier. Now it was with trust and fear. Stephen stepped into the fog and pulled his friend with him. 

The world unfurled around them, not the foggy state it had been when he'd been within someone else’s dream place. Not in the dark place Nightmare had taken control of. No this was the Nightmare Dimension itself. Creatures drifted in the darkness. Long tendrils of flesh, blinking eyes, flying things hovered outside the foggy trail that had formed a pathway to its destination. The heart of the Nightmares.

"Do not leave the path." Stephen warned. 

"You got it Doc." Tony agreed. They travelled in silence, hearing things with teeth chatter as close as the edge of the path. Whispers that begged them to step off the path. Things that screamed in some distant place they couldn’t see. Amalgamations of all the nightmares of all living things. Tony’s grip stayed tight as they walked. "Someone’s watching us." 

"Yes," Stephen agreed. 

"More than whatever is in the dark." Tony observed in a hard voice. 

"Yes," Stephen agreed again. He had no doubt Nightmare's sentient servants were watching them. Suddenly a door that looked to be made of some kind of mismatched material appeared on the path. It looked almost like a demonic face, but it was of no design Stephen had ever laid eyes on. If he looked too long he was certain parts of it were shifting.

"That’s a fucking trap doc." Tony hissed. 

"He means to slow us down." Stephen glared. "We can't stop now." 

"No, we cant." Tony followed him through the door that opened into more negative space only there were three glowing paths set before them. "You know what, fuck this guy. He wants us to fall into this shit?"

"He does, then we will be his to torment." Stephen frowned. "If we choose the wrong path our lives are forfeit. Only this path will protect us from pure terror and madness." 

"So what do we do?" Tony asked. 

"We? No, you Tony, you’re wearing the Cloak." Stephen looked at him and Tony glared immediately. 

"You know what, I hate you." Tony let go of his hand and edged around him. Then he held out his arm with a pointed look. "Don’t you dare let me fall." 

"Never." Stephen vowed. Tony kicked out a foot and when it landed a pathway began to crumble like bone ash. He backed up into Stephen and they spent a nerve wracked moment looking at how far the path had stretched. 

"There was no difference." Tony eyed the two paths before them with real trepidation. Stephen didn’t want to risk Tony again, but Tony had the only means for safe flight between them. He clung tighter as Tony stepped on the middle path and it also crumbled, it tried to climb closer, but Stephen was already pulling them onto the other path. Tony trembled a moment before they looked at each other. "We're good."

"We're good." Stephen echoed. He started leading the way, keeping a tight grip on Tony now all on his own. They kept walking until a sky scraper formed before them. An illusion and Stephen tried to see through it. He could see those souls inside the building. Some kind of spell at work within it. He started for it when a great chorus of monstrous roars filled the silence around them. Stephen let go of Tony as the illusion parted into a rush of geometric yellow squares. The pathway was suddenly leading to a huge platform where the souls of the coma patients stood. 

They were listless, and some sickly gold mist was covering a spell circle. Stephen ran for it with Tony hot on his heels. Out of the gloom Nightmare rode out on his impossible black steed. "We meet again Doctor Strange!" Nightmare bellowed as he swung his lance through the air. "This will be the last time we meet, for you shall never leave this dimension alive again!" 

"You can try all you wish, so long as we remain on the Path of Hoggoth you are powerless to harm us." Stephen snarled. 

"Do not think yourself so immune." Nightmare rode close to the pathway eyeing it with eyes that shifted from pink, to green, to yellow. His so kid black hair fell in varying lengths from his head. His armor clanked as he looked at them both, but some strange fury was reserved just for Stephen. That was fine, he didn’t need this entity focused on Tony anyways.

"Let’s go." Stephen started forward. 

"That’s right, look ahead of you, there are your humans." Nightmare pointed one clawed hand to the platform glowing that wrong yellow. "Perhaps you will reach them, and you will all go free on this safe pathway. Or maybe you will fail and every one of your lives will be forfeit. Making it so much sweeter when I break through the threshold onto Earth. I'll devour your kind whole." 

"I will never allow that!" Stephen snarled and started to run for the platform again when Nightmare's steed surged into the air again, racing forward in a banking path that let him blast red magic so powerful it knocked Stephen and Tony back. They stayed on he pathway, but the foggy bridge leading to the other humans was now gone, crumbling ahead of them like bone ash again. 

"I cannot touch the path you’ve already tread, but the path you've yet to walk is free to be destroyed!" Nightmare crowed like this was such a victory. Stephen growled furiously. His mind already pouring over what spells he knew, how to counter this. Then he had an idea. He grinned sharp and dangerous at the demon. "Now, Sorcerer Supreme...how will you reach those people you are bound to save without your enchanted path to protect you?"

"You forget when you spit that title, that being Sorcerer Supreme meant I had mastered all magic set before me." Stephen tugged the flannel from his hips and waved his hand over it. Butterflies erupted from his hand as magic poured into the fabric, making it more than it had ever been. It lengthened, stretched, and snapped to the end of the path with the power of Stephen's magic. it extended a physical representation on the Path of Hoggoth. He threw it and it latched onto the platform and spilled the foggy white magic onto the souls hovering there like listless people. The spell entrapping them shattered and they were no longer part of whatever insidious spell had been there. 

"You think that is enough to stop me?" Nightmare jeered as he rode his shadow steed around in circles.

"Seriously, you fight some fucking weirdos Doc." Tony groused as they walked across the shirt that was now as solid as the path was. "How did you do this by the way?"

"If I'm honest I winged it. I thought of the Ancient Indian Rope Trick." Stephen grimaced and Tony snorted. They reached out to the souls as soon as the platform was under their feet. "Come, pay no heed to Nightmare. His power is worthless here in this white fog. Stay on the path and you will return safe. You are under the protection of Stephen Strange and Anthony Stark." 

"Seriously, you won’t even say Tony to the people were saving?" Tony huffed offended. 

"Just lead them out of here." Stephen rolled his eyes and ushered each soul onto the shirt and Tony led them onto the path safely.

Nightmare rode out of the gloom fast and dangerous. His lance pierced the platform under Stephen's feet, and he realized with the souls off the platform it took the protection with them. He lunged for the end of the flannel just as Tony jumped for it to grab hold. Stephen's fingers were just about to connect when a spiderweb unfurled from nothing and its magical properties repelled him. 

"Doc!" Tony yelled as Stephen started to fall. 

"Get them out Anthony!" Stephen yelled.

* * *

Tony looked down in utter horror as Stephen vanished into the gloom. He shifted from foot to foot anxiously. What was he supposed to do now?! He couldn’t walk all these souls back alone! Shit shit shit! His chest felt alive with focus and fear. Stephen was alive, thank fuck he was alive! 

Tony looked at the souls that weren’t moving without direction. He glared at them for a moment, weighing on the chance that they would be safe. He trusted Stephen's description that they needed direction. He gave them none and ran for the barrier that was now gone. He jumped right off the edge and the Cloak unfurled to take them down slowly. 

"I've got you now Sorcerer! Those humans matter not! My plans can wait. So long as you live you will always be in the way of my goals!" Nightmare bellowed. Some kind of forest was beneath all the dark shadows. Nightmare sat on his horse at the edge of it. Stephen stood at the forest edge; his hands wreathed in magic looking like he did the day of battle on Titan. Ready for anything. 

Something rumbled in the growth beneath the horse. And some great four-legged creature clawed its way out of the depths of the dimension around them. It looked like nothing Tony had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot when he flew through that portal into space. No, this thing towered over them all. It had no face, no mouth of teeth. But it was covered in barbs that looked like hair. It lumbered twitchy and incensed. Nightmare prodded it with his lance. 

"This is my Spine Beast, a monster of my own making. It hungers for the essence of intruders like you." Nightmare jeered as he prodded the creature again and it advanced on Tony's wizard.

Tony frowned when he saw Stephen flick his hand to the side. Stormy gray eyes flitted to him for just a second before they focused on the giant creature advancing on him. Tony stayed in the floating shadows, he looked down and saw Stephen edging through the strange grassy forest. He reached the edge of the cliff and some kind of creature noticed from the dark below. Long tentacles unfurled as Stephen backed towards the edge of the cliff.

"Why do you retreat? Surely you must know my creature will reach you. Surely you know I can just taste my victory." Nightmare crowed as he wakes on foot behind his beast. 

Stephen splayed his fingers and Tony floated to the side, well out of range of whatever spell Stephen was about to use and the creature behind him. He would be ready, he held out his own hands ready to spin to life repulsor with aggressive output. 

"You hesitate now, just like you did before you fled. Well there is no escape now. There is nowhere to turn. You have no move to take." Nightmare crooned smugly. "Wallow in your confusion. Spine Beast! Finish him!" 

The creature rushed and Stephen still had symbols forming. He needed more time! Tony flew in and thrust his arms up by reflex alone. The piercing limb rebounded off a glowing translucent set of gauntlets that reminded him of his iron man armor . In fact it spread over him upon activation. To y formed his repulsir spell and blasted the beast back another step. 

Stephen lunged around Tony as the best raged back towards them. He brought his hands together with his fingers splayed once then brought together. Then massive mandalas appeared, and huge bursts of energy, light, and heat blasted out of the mandalas with a blinding explosion. Tony grabbed Stephen and they shot into the air leaving Nightmare singed and in shock as his Spine Beast had burned up in the blast. 

"What the hell was that?!" Tony cried as he lifted them back to the pathway. 

"The Seven Suns of Cinnibus, one of my more powerful spells." Stephen admitted he stooped and yanked up the flannel where it dangled. "You didn’t run." 

"I couldn’t." Tony answered. The correct answer was that he wouldn’t. Thankfully, Stephen didn’t question him on it. They looked at the souls before them, still blank and existing. 

"No! NO! Where are you Sorcerer?!" Nightmare bellowed as the shock ebbed from him. Tony grabbed Stephen by the arm and dragged him towards the souls waiting for them. "You may have won this day. But I _will_ kill you!"

"Let’s go, were done playing with the demon." Tony growled. He was still not dealing well with some Nightmare douche stopping them from protecting each other. 

"Come, let us return you all back to the real world." Stephen ushered them along and they ignored the howls of rage as Nightmare couldn’t give chase. The second they reached the portal Stephen pushed each soul through. Then Tony and Stephen stepped through together and the foggy spell portal collapsed in on itself.

Tony looked around in confusion. "Where are they?"

"Returning to their bodies. They will wake up instantly." Stephen said.

Tony turned around and jerked Stephen against him. He fell back and sat against Stephen's bed. Stephen let him wrestle him down until they were tangled together facing each other. It would be intimate if that's where Tony's mind was. Instead he was dealing with the helplessness, the weight of fear, the relief of Stephen being able to use such a massive spell to obliterate that death monster.

"Anthony?" Stephen asked tentatively. 

"Don't." Tony gritted out. "Not right now. I'm having a moment."

His chest burned with concern and Tony felt the Cloak unravel to wrap around them both. Loose but snug at the same time. "I wasn't going to die. But thank you for helping me."

"He cut you off so easily." Tony growled. "It was like how easy it was for Thanos to just shrug us off. And that was with me _in_ the suit. And even if I have the suit. Even if I have this spell that can totally be offensive... I can't face the threats you do. _Holy shit Steph_. That guy was literally in command of that whole dimension."

"You did face down creatures like him." Stephen said suddenly in response and Tony looked at him. "In fact you _just_ faced him down."

"What?"

"In other universes, you fought threats like him even before Thanos arrived." Stephen supplied. "All of the other you’s, they do what you do. Jump until the fray regardless of their own safety."

"I didn't do anything!" Tony objected.

"You saved me. I didn't know how I was getting back up there. I needed time to create that spell. I _could_ have battled him until I grew tired enough to make a mistake. He's eternal. He'd outlast me." Stephen reached up to grab Tony's neck and bump their foreheads together. Tony nearly drowned in the affection that burned in his chest. Stephen took a shaky breath then they were looking at each other again. "You risked being lost too. You flew down to save me. You bought me time. I was right to leave the Cloak to you."

 _'You are eleven years old. Get your shit together.'_ Tony yelled at himself and he put some space between them. _'You're both kids. Do not cross that line.'_

The want was there. He had to never forget that these years of rebirth were not taken into their previous ages. It was a do over. Feelings beaten back Tony released Stephen. They looked at each other, both feeling overwhelmed. Tony did not touch his chest. He wouldn't.

* * *

"Look I know you're all about those m&m's," Stephen looked up as Tony fished through their haul of candy. Their near breakdowns were over. He mourned the closeness they'd shared only moments before. But he knew he couldn't allow it any further. Age notwithstanding, there was a whole world it there for a Tony that would be better for him than Stephen. "But let me propose, and this is only because the candy came out this year...Skittles."

Tony held out the aforementioned red bag looking pleased. The Cloak stick snapped out with a vicious swipe to slap the candy from Tony's hand. Tony gaped at it affronted.

"Skittles are chemicals upon chemicals. M&m's are chocolate. Much less processing." Stephen smirked. 

"Oh, are you arguing with me about which candy is more processed with fake shit. Don't you get me started. Both are junk, and junk food is necessary." Tony pointed challenging. "I went head to head with a nightmare beast."

"I killed it." Stephen challenged. Stephen, even more pointedly, opened a box of Dots. Met his friends eyes and ate a mouthful. They were horrid, as they had always been. But the disgust on Tony's face made it worthwhile.

"You know, eventually I'm going to stop being surprised at the things you do to spite me." Tony huffed and sat next to him on the nest of pillows and blankets they had ended up with. Stephen should climb onto his bed and let Tony roll out his cot. Put space between them and get back to the careful distance they were maintaining.

But he couldn't. 

So he ate candy because he had nothing to do other than that. He wouldn't entertain his adult mind while in his child body. It didn't matter that his mind wasn't young. Eating candy in excess was what kids did on Halloween. He was a child. There was safety in a denial bound up in the truth.

They traded boxes of candy and exchanged bits of taffy and chocolate. It was companionable. Stephen let himself slouch and eventually their heads were resting against one another. Stephen reached out his hand as his mind started to slow with exhaustion. Tony wrapped their fingers together and Stephen nearly wept for how badly he'd wanted to just _hold_ someone's hand in a calm moment. More than their summer together, he'd felt his fears in the back of his mind. The things that made him weak.

He'd not been alone when he died, but he'd still wanted to actually hold someone's hand. To not fear the pain of another's grip. As he started to drift off, he tightened his fingers and savored the feeling. Tony had been here for him. He had _saved_ Stephen in the Nightmare realm. And in the depths of his wards, he would hopefully dream and not fall into his own nightmares.

Stephen woke some hours later not remembering anything of his dreams. Tony was still curled up next to him. The Cloak had draped itself over both of them. Candy wrappers and a mound of uneaten treats still covered their legs. He smiled and let his emotions free. He liked this, he liked it too much. It was so dangerous harboring these feelings. But there they were, he felt as powerful as he did when he had taken the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme. Tony had made him feel powerful again. How much worse would this get when Tony had his real armor? When they could fight side by side again? 

_'You're going to be the death of me.'_ Stephen thought to himself as he looked at his friend. His heart was gone already. He had resolved himself to ensuring Tony got the future he deserved. That wasn't going to change. So he decided, he was going to have to keep burying these feelings deep. He valued their friendship too much now. No going back.

Stephen settled back into the mess of pillows. His hand was still wrapped up in Tony's. "Happy Halloween Anthony."

"Nuh... Happy Halloween...wizard." Tony mumbled sleepily. He was tempted to argue with the genius. Instead he just tightened his grip and let him sleep. They had saved a bunch of souls from being used to open a gateway into this world. Tony could sleep, later they would keep working on their plans to fight Thanos.

But for now?

This was nice.


End file.
